The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques, such as sealing and/or severing a tubular at the wellsite, for preventing blowouts.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole tools, such as drilling tools, are deployed into the ground to reach subsurface reservoirs. Once the downhole tools form a wellbore (or borehole) to reach a desired reservoir, casings may be cemented into place within the wellbore, and the wellbore completed to initiate production of fluids from the reservoir. Tubulars may be positioned in the wellbore to enable the passage of subsurface fluids to the surface.
Leakage of subsurface fluids may pose an environmental threat if released from the wellbore. Equipment, such as blow out preventers (BOPs), may be positioned about the wellbore to form a seal about a wellbore to prevent leakage of fluid therefrom. Various types of BOPs, such as ram, spherical, annular, etc., may be used. For example, BOPs may have rams with blades to sever and/or seal the wellbore, or employ a spherical configuration. Some examples of BOPs are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,588,491 and 5,662,171, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.